


Love You Like No Otter

by Tales_of_a_noun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Otters, Valentine's Day, aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_a_noun/pseuds/Tales_of_a_noun
Summary: It's Valentine Day so Maggie and Alex goes on a date





	Love You Like No Otter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeorgiePorgie_97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiePorgie_97/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this read, happy valentine day!

“Hey babe, ready to go?’ Maggie asks sneaking her arm around Alex’s waist. Alex grins as she puts on her choker. Alex and Maggie look into the mirror sitting on their dresser. Maggie admires how the choker emphasizes her slender neck and begins to kisses it. 

“Hey now, keep it in your pants” Alex jokes pulling away “Or we will never leave the house”

“But I want you” Maggie pouts.

“You have me,” Alex says turning around to hugging Maggie “Come on let’s go”

It’s valentine's day once again and Maggie has decided to take Alex out.

“Where are we going?” Alex asks as both of them get into the car.

“You’ll see” Maggie replies smiling.

They had a silent car ride, basking in each other presence. Maggie keeping her eyes on the road as Alex blissfully looks at Maggie. Maggie pulls into a car park and parks the car. Alex observes her surroundings, they are in the National City aquarium. Excitement fills Alex as she hops out of the car to get the door for Maggie.

Hand in hand they make their way to the main aquarium. ‘Great to sea you’ is painted across the entrance of the aquarium. Maggie gets out their entrance tickets from her purse having bought them in advance to avoid queuing for them. Maggie and Alex scan their tickets at the entrance gantry and enter the aquarium.

“So an aquarium mhm?” Alex says looking around the many tanks surrounding her. Colourful school of fishes swim around the corals embedded in a synthetic seabed.

“Yeah,” replies Maggie, “Let’s looks at sea creatures, relax a bit’’ 

Alex buries her face in Maggie’s neck inhaling the scent of her perfume “Mm, let’s go have fun” she mumbles into her ear before tugging Maggie’s hand as they walk closer to the nearest tank showcasing rainbowfishes.

Over the next hour, they looked at lionfishes, clown fishes (‘oh look I found Nemo’), angelfishes and blue tangs. They saw moon jellyfishes bobbing gracefully through the water as they change colour under the neon lights. They saw great white sharks and touched starfishes. Alex is having a wonderful time admiring sea creatures with Maggie but little did she know Maggie has a little surprise up her sleeve.

Maggie pulls Alex behind one of the tanks and kisses her. “I have a surprise for you,” Maggie starts “I have a friend who works here and he handles many of the creatures here. Alex raises an eyebrow wondering where all this is leading up to. Maggie takes out her phone and sends off a text. A boy about twenty or so approaches them.

“Hey Maggie” the boy greets.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Maggie smiles.

“I’m good! Is this your girlfriend?”

“Yeah, Alex this is Kelvin, Kelvin this is Alex” 

Kelvin and Alex shake hands.

“Hi I’m Kelvin I manage the sea creatures here, follow me,” he says walking towards a door labelled ‘staff only’

“I manage to make an exception for you guys today” Kelvin adds.

“Thanks, Kelvin,” Maggie says gratefully.

The three of the walk down a corridor as Kelvin talks about the aquarium he stops in front of a beige coloured door.

“... so a few years back the aquarium decided to begin train otters for animal shows and stuff, they are well taken care off and maybe a little spoilt in my opinion,” he opens the door and guides them inside, “these cuties have been training for a while now and the management think they are ready to begin performing,” he adds

A large blue tub takes up a third of the room, as Alex and Maggie approach the tub three dark brown otters turn their head towards them. They splash around in the tub as one of them swim up to the strangers with curiosity in its eyes. They are undeniably adorable as Alex and Maggie swoon at the sight of them, Kelvin laughs light heartily at them. He walks up to the tub with a bucket of fish and the otter's attention diverts to him. Kelvin feds one of them and hold the bucket out to Alex and Maggie. Each of them takes a fish and begin to feed the otters. 

“So these are Ash, Eela and Tim.” Kelvin introduces.

After feeding, Kelvin gets them out of the tub. The otters playfully run around their feet. Alex sits on the floor smiling to herself as the strokes Ash’s silky fur. Maggie snaps a picture of Alex and the otter, making a mental note to change her phone wallpaper later.

“So Kelvin, they have been taught tricks?” Maggie asks.

“Yeah! Watch!” Kelvin holds out his palm in front of Tim. The river otter looks at it tilting its head before putting his paw on Kelvin open palm and they shake hands. Tim gets a treat.

“They just finish their check-up, my team and I are going to bring them back to their enclosure later,” Kelvin states petting Eela on her head. “Want some help taking some pictures?”

After Maggie and Alex took a bunch of pictures cooed over the otters little while longer, it was finally time to go. Kelvin brought them back out to the public grounds.

“Thanks for introducing the otters to us Kelvin” Maggie thanks.

“Anything for my favourite detective, have a lovely date” Kelvin wishes “See you around Alex”

“Bye Kelvin” Alex smiles.

Kelvin smiles at both of them and makes his leave.

Alex and Maggie continue to wander around the aquarium hand in hand. They ended up in the underwater tunnel. Admiring the beauty under the sea as they walk through it looking at the colourful school of fishes and sharks. The atmosphere is peaceful and calming, heightened by the movement of the clear blue water flowing around the glass tunnel. Alex leans against the railing lining the aquarium and pulls gently Maggie in for a kiss. 

They exit the tunnel and enters another section of the aquarium. The sight is breathtaking, a hundred and twenty by twenty-seven-foot glass panel takes up the entire side of the hall, the hall is mostly dark, illuminated by the water on the other side of the glass panel. The other side of the glass panel mimics the environment of the ocean underwater. A carpeted grandstand takes up the other side of the hall allowing visitors to sit and view the great aquarium.

Maggie takes Alex up to the top of the hall where a restaurant is situated. A waiter greets them and they are ushered to an elegant dining table located against a glass panel giving them a view of the aquarium. The waiter fills their glasses with red wine and leaves them with their menu. The restaurant seems to specialize in seafood.

“Is it just me but does it seem like we are eating their friends,” Maggie asks poking at the glass pane as she skims through the menu.

Alex shrugs not knowing how to reply. The waiter comes back and takes their order. Maggie orders the scallops and lobsters for both of them

Alex swirls her wine in her glass taking a sip before staring at Maggie admiring her. Maggie looks back at her.

“What do you think?” Maggie asks seeking Alex’s opinion on the date.

Alex flushes “It’s wonderful Maggie,” she reaches for Maggie's hands over the table and holds it, “I love you”

Maggie smiles “I love you too”

The waiter serves them an appetizer, freshly chilled shrimp cocktail. Alex takes the opportunity to feed Maggie, dipping the cold fresh shrimp in the sauce before bringing up to Maggie’s mouth. The tender cold shrimp and tangy sauce flood Maggie taste buds. They take turns feeding each other shrimp till they finished the bowl.

Their dinner comes and they enjoy the meal and each other company in the quiet atmosphere of the aquarium as fishes glide past them on the other side of the glass.

Dinner ends and Alex and Maggie depart from the aquarium. They drive back to their apartment and take a shower.

Maggie showers after Alex and comes out of the bathroom to the sight of Alex wearing dark red lacy lingerie with a box of chocolate, a bottle of bubbly champagne and two glasses placed on a tray sitting on the bed 

“Happy valentines love,” Alex says, voice dripping like honey.

Maggie feels like floating, she drifts to the foot of the bed and climbs onto it, she leans over and gives Alex a passionate kiss.

“Happy valentines Alex”


End file.
